


Wild Wild Horses

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [25]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Hospitalized.





	Wild Wild Horses

“I will fight you,” Annie said from her hospital bed. “And win.”

“Sure,” Mikasa said, shaking her head. “Just come at me.”

“I can take you. I’m not dying, you know.” Annie glared at her then, but the fire in her eyes soon lost strength. She stared down at the IV line in her pale arm, a sad look on her face.

“I know,” Mikasa said softly. “But you’re not doing so great right now.”

“Do you think I’ll ever…” She trailed off, holding back tears.

“What?”

“Will I ever be able to go back to work?” Annie worked as an instructor at a martial arts dojo, teaching kids to kick and punch. She loved it, but in the past week she had been so weak that it was hard for her to even go to the bathroom by herself. So they were here.

“Annie,” Mikasa said gently. “We don’t even know what’s wrong.”

“It’s been like three days,” Annie said.

“It’s been five hours,” Mikasa laughed. “They’ll figure it out.”

“This hospital is a crapshoot. The guy at the front desk didn’t even speak English. Shouldn’t somebody with that job be good at that? And I bet their food tastes like plastic. And shouldn’t they bring me dinner or something?”

“And the ice,” Mikasa said with a wry smile.

“We don’t talk about the ice,” Annie said. The parking lot was coated in it. Annie fell down and couldn’t get up so they had to wheelchair her in.

“Okay,” Mikasa said. “No more ice.”

“What if…what if I really am gonna die?”

“This is no time to be assessing your mortality. It’s probably nothing.”

“I’m serious. What would you do if I died?” Annie asked.

“I’d be very sad.”

“Oh.”

“You’re not dying,” Mikasa said sternly. “I won’t let you. We’ll beat whatever this is, and I’ll give you anything you need. Kidneys, livers, spleens.”

“Multiple livers and spleens?” Annie asked.

“I didn’t say they were mine.”

Annie laughed. “I love you,” she said and blushed.

Mikasa reached for Annie’s hand. “I love you too, sweetie.”

Annie sighed. “Where the fuck is the doctor?”

Mikasa smiled. Of course a declaration of love would make Annie nervous. She had never said it before, although Mikasa had told her plenty of times.

“I wanna go home,” Annie said, messing with her blankets. “I don’t wanna sleep here without you.”

“If they’re gonna try and make me go home, I’ll fight them off,” Mikasa said.

“All of them?”

“The whole staff. Every last one. Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

Annie smiled slightly. “Wild horses,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago on [tumblr](https://acerinky.tumblr.com/). Expect more revised tumblr drabbles soon ;)


End file.
